


As a Kite

by DPRenFTW



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPRenFTW/pseuds/DPRenFTW
Summary: Gavin gets concussed.Underneath all that angry snarls and snark is a big teddy bear really.





	As a Kite

Gavin, high off his ass on morphine, just stared at Connor. He had Connor's right hand between his. He still looked very much concussed, and the exaggeratedly thick roll of bandages around his head made him look just a little bit cartoonish.

Hank snorted and hid his mouth behind the enormous mug of coffee. It's gone cold already, but he didn't want to miss out on the shit show if he started laughing out loud and ruined the moment. He'd love to take a video, and Kamski already had it covered, thankfully. He kept throwing plenty of thumbs ups at Gavin with one hand while the other held on to a very expensive looking phone with a hand steady enough to rival an android.

Kamski promised to send all the other times Reed ended up in the hospital and had to be given the good stuff to Hank later. Which was the reason why Hank hadn't hauled his ass outside the ICU just yet.

"You're very pretty," Gavin whispered very softly, all the usual angry lines gone on his face, looking very much like a lovestruck teenager. Then his face fell when he noticed the LED on Connor's temple. "Oh... You're an android. I hope everyone's treating you right or I'll kick their phcking asses."

Hank stiffled a snort. Blue dusted Connor's cheeks and Hank hoped Kamski caught the very fond and pleasantly surprised expression on the kid's face. Well, not that surprised, really, but it was just as adoring as Gavin's stare was.

"That's very sweet of you." Gavin fucking Reed grinned a thousand-watt smiled that seemed to infect Connor, and then his mood turned negative when his eyes landed on the hand between his.

"You're engaged?"

"Married, actually." Gavin made a devastated noise, then his expression turned solemn.

"Divorce him and marry me instead."

Hank, then, lost his shit.


End file.
